I Will Protect You, Nii-san
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: "Aku berjanji. Aku akan menjadi kuat demi nii-san. Aku akan melindungi nii-san. Hal seperti ini akan kupastikan tidak akan terjadi lagi."/ "Aku akan selalu melindungi, Nii-san. Seperti yang selalu Nii-san lakukan padaku dulu."/ For Itachi Birthday/ SasuIta/ Brotherhood.


**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Protect You, Nii-san Fanfiction**

 **Written by : Nagisa Yuuki**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), dll.**

 **Dedicated for Itachi Birthday ^_^**

"Ketemu! Disini kau rupanya," Seru seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan warna mata senada. Ia melongok kebawah kasur dan menemukan pemuda lain yang terlihat lebih dewasa. Memiliki ciri fisik yang hampir sama dengannya, hanya dibedakan dengan gaya rambutnya yang sedikit panjang dan dikuncir rendah. "Ayo, kemari. Kau sudah kalah, Nii-san." Tangannya terjulur masuk untuk membantu sosok yang kesulitan untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Jaga. Sasu. jaga. jaga." Ujarnya dengan gaya bicara yang sedikit aneh, namun hal itu adalah kebiasaannya sejak kecil.

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Pemuda yang lebih muda 5 tahun itu tersenyum simpul. Tangannya merapihkan rambut sang kakak yang sedikit kotor akibat bersembunyi dibawah kasur. "Aku jaga lagi? Curang ah! Sekarang giliran, Nii-san. Aku sudah jaga 4 kali," Menggembungkan pipinya seraya merajuk dengan nada manja. "Ayo, Nii-san yang jaga, aku yang bersembunyi."

Sosok dewasa itu mengangguk antusias. Menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan dan mulai berhitung satu sampai sepuluh. Sasuke lekas beranjak dari tempatnya dan mulai bersembunyi diluar kamar.

"...8...9...10... Nii-san. siap. siap. datang. tidak." Matanya yang terpejam mulai membuka. Mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru kamar dan lekas bersiap-siap untuk mencari keberadaan sang adik.

Pemuda itu. Itachi Uchiha. Penderita cacat mental sejak dilahirkan. Sikapnya tak jauh beda dengan anak-anak balita pada umumnya. Terkadang dia bahkan sulit untuk menyesuaikan langkah kakinya ketika berjalan dan sering kali terjatuh atau tersandung. Kinerja otak dan ototnya bisa dikatakan tidak sinkron. Untuk berbicara saja tidak fasih. Terbata. Terdengar aneh bagi yang tidak pernah mendengarnya. Hanya keluarganya sendirilah yang mengerti maksud dari ucapan Itachi.

"Mana. Sasu. mana. ada. sini. tidak." Dia menggeleng dan terus berusaha dan sibuk mencari. Bergerak kesana-kemari, memasuki tiap ruangan dan meneliti berbagai sudut secara terperinci. Pahatan wajah yang terlihat dewasa berbinar cerah, sesekali dahinya berkerut dan rona tipis menghiasi pipi putihnya. Itachi terkesan seperti anak autis dan sering kali dikatakan idiot oleh pihak luar.

Tentu saja mereka hanya berani mengatakannya dibelakang jika tidak, bogem mentah si bungsu akan mendarat diwajah mereka tanpa ampun. Sasuke tipical orang yang pendiam dan acuh, tapi jika menyangkut masalah kakaknya, dia bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang berbeda 180 derajat. Sosok malaikatnya hanya sang kakak dan ibunya yang tahu, selebihnya rupa iblislah yang selalu ia pasang pada dunia luar.

"Ketemu. ada!" Soraknya gembira. Memeluk Sasuke yang baru ia temukan dibalik pintu utama. "Nii-san. Sasu. ketemu. hore!" Ia melompat-lompat layaknya anak kecil. Memamerkan senyum malaikatnya yang secerah matahari.

"Nii-san hebat!" Puji Sasuke seraya merapihkan poni rambut kakaknya yang berantakan.

"Lagi. jaga. Sasu. ayo."

Sasuke menggeleng. Mencubit pipi chubby Itachi, hingga si empunya merengut tidak suka. "Sudah sore. Waktunya nii-san mandi. Ayo, sebentar lagi, ibu pasti pulang." Ajaknya. Ia mengulum senyum ketika melihat Itachi mengusap-usap pipinya yang habis dicubit dengan bibir mengerucut imut.

"Cubit. jangan. Sasu. sakit. nii-san. pipi."

"Maaf, kalau begitu nii-san boleh membalasku,"

Senyumnya kembali terpatri. Itachi mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menyentuhkan jari pada kening Sasuke. "Sayang. Sasu."

Terkekeh pelan. Sasuke membiarkan pipinya dicium Itachi dan segera memeluknya hangat. "Aku juga. Aku selalu menyayangi, nii-san. Selamanya. Sampai kapanpun." Janji Sasuke. Hatinya terasa hangat jika berada didalam dekapan sang kakak.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke meneteskan airmatanya. Ia sangat mencintai kakaknya, walau seluruh dunia menghujatnya, Sasuke tidak perduli. Baginya Itachi adalah kakak terhebat yang pernah dianugerahi tuhan padanya. Ia berjanji akan selalu ada untuk Itachi dan akan selalu melindunginya. Sama seperti yang pernah kakaknya lakukan dulu padanya.

...

"Nii-san!" Seorang anak kecil berusia 6 tahun menjerit keras. Beberapa orang menahan tubuhnya dan ia meronta-ronta ditempat. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melawan, namun apa daya, dirinya kalah jumlah, apalagi postur tubuh para pengganggunya yang lebih besar 2 kali lipat.

"Ganggu. jangan. Sasu!" Teriak Itachi marah. Ia menggeram dengan mata yang memicing tajam. Berusaha bangkit dari jatuhnya, dan hanya ditertawakan oleh anak-anak nakal yang mengganggu dirinya serta adiknya di taman.

"Jangan berlagak kau autis. Memangnya kau bisa apa?" Cibir bocah berkepala gundul dan memiliki gigi yang ompong di beberapa bagian. "Tahan adiknya!" Nada perintah ala bossy itu dipatuhi oleh para antek-anteknya.

"Jangan ganggu kakakku!" Sasuke terus memberontak dan tangannya kian dipelintir kuat kebelakang hingga ia meringis kesakitan.

"Sasu. lepas. sakit." Itachi berusaha berdiri. "Jahat! -ganggu. jangan. Sasu. sakit. tangan. lepas!" Ia memukul-mukul orang yang menahan Sasuke, dan Itachi langsung terjengkang lagi saat mendapatkan tendangan tidak manusiawi dari para berandal cilik.

"Cih! Pukuli saja dia sampai tidak bisa bangun lagi,"

"Iya, habisi dia kaicho!"

Sasuke menggeleng. Meronta lagi dan menarik-narik tangannya yang dicengkeram kuat. "Jangan! Lepaskan! Jangan sentuh nii-san, brengsek! Hadapi aku tapi lepaskan dia!" Jeritnya. Sayangnya orang itu malah mengabaikan ucapannya. Kini Itachi mendongak paksa karna rambutnya dijambak. Dia merintih kesakitan, nyaris menangis tapi bersikap sok kuat. Tangannya memukul-mukul udara kesembarang arah. Anak itu malah menyeringai, melayangkan bogem mentahnya sampai Itachi terjungkal. Memukulinya dengan bringas disertai kata-kata binatang yang terdengar kasar.

"Nii-san! Lepaskan dia brengsek! Apa maumu, hah?!"

"Diam!" Bentak orang disebelahnya. Sasuke melotot tajam. Giginya saling beradu dalam mulut. Rahangnya mengeras. Lagi-lagi ia meronta, kakinya menendang beberapa anak sampai terhempas jatuh ke tanah. Sasuke berlari, menerjang bocah botak yang sedang asyik menendangi kakaknya. Raut murkanya terpampang jelas. Aura berat nan suram menguar dari dalam tubuh kecilnya.

Sasuke membalas perlakuan anak itu pada kakaknya. Dia memukul seperti orang kesetanan. Menyumpah serapahi dengan kalimat kasar. Mengutuk. Mengumpat. Dan posisinya yang hanya melawan sendirian terlihat tidak menguntungkan. Secepat kilat kedua tangannya ditahan lalu ditarik. Pukulan pembalasan bertubi-tubi diterima oleh Sasuke.

"Sasu.." Itachi menangis terisak. Mengusap-usapkan punggung tangannya pada wajah. Tak lama ia beranjak dari tanah. Berlari kencang sampai menerobos kawanan berandal cilik yang mengeroyoki adiknya. "Sasu. pukul. jangan!" Teriaknya sembari memeluk Sasuke dan menghalangi pukulan itu dengan punggungnya. Itachi menindih tubuh Sasuke diatas tanah, melindungi kepala si bungsu dan terus menerima pukulan bertubi-tubi itu seorang diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Menyingkir nii-san, kau bisa terluka!" Protesan Sasuke direspon senyuman manis Itachi. Jari sang kakak mengusap pipi chubby Sasuke yang dihiasi ruam. Dia menangis. Merasakan sakit pada punggungnya juga dalam hatinya. Sebagai seorang kakak nalurinya untuk menjaga si kecil masihlah ada. Walau hanya ini, tapi Itachi rela melakukannya.

"Sudah cukup. Ayo kita pergi." Nada komando mutlak itu diakhiri dengan cibiran dan hinaan. Salah satu dari anak nakal itu meludah tepat diwajah Itachi. Mau tidak mau Sasuke kembali tersulut emosi. Ia memaki dengan sumpah serapahnya. Berniat bangkit, tapi Itachi masih menahan dan mengunci tubuhnya. Telapak tangan sang kakak menutup mulut Sasuke dan memberikan gelengan pelan disertai senyum pedih.

"Sudah.." Bibir Itachi gemetar. Tak lama ia menangis keras. Seperti balita yang tidak diberikan susu oleh ibunya. Ia terduduk sambil mengusap-usap wajah dengan gerakan kekanakan. "Sakit. Sasu. Nii-san. gara-gara." Isakannya membuat Sasuke terpukul. "Ma..af. Huweee... Ibu. marah. nanti."

"Tidak, ibu tidak akan marah. Lagipula aku tidak merasa sakit karna nii-san melindungiku," Dipeluknya sang kakak dan ikut menangis bersama. "Aku berjanji. Aku akan menjadi kuat demi nii-san. Aku akan melindungi nii-san. Hal seperti ini akan kupastikan tidak akan terjadi lagi." Sumpahnya. Pelukannya kian mengerat. Membenamkan wajah sendunya yang tampak sedang menurunkan hujan pada bahu Itachi.

"Benci. jangan. nii-san. Sasu. sayang."

"Aku tidak membencimu, dan, ya, aku juga menyayangimu, nii-san."

Kini giliran Itachi yang mendekapnya erat. Menciumi puncak kepala Sasuke seraya menangis dengan napas sesegukan.

..

...

"Huwaaa!"

Bunyi guntur ditengah badai hujan menambah kesan horror dan mencekam. Lewat tengah malam Itachi terbangun, sibuk menutup rapat telinganya dan meremas kuat-kuat bedcover miliknya. Kilatan petir ditengah gelapnya malam, merefleksikan bayang-bayang pada jendela kamar Itachi. Dia ketakutan. Menggigil. Imajinasi liarnya berkutat soal hantu atau makhluk-makhluk menyeramkan diluar sana.

Saat bunyi petir yang menggelegar lebih kencang dari sebelumnya terdengar. Sontak Itachi menjerit lagi. Ia berlari secepat mungkin, sempat terpeleset dan jatuh berkali-kali karna kinerja otaknya yang belum sepenuhnya stabil. Tapi Itachi selalu bangkit lagi. Membuka pintu kamarnya dan lekas melesat untuk memasuki kamar lain yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

Nuansa gelap yang sama terpantul dalam lensa kelamnya. Itachi melihat adanya gundukan selimut diatas kasur yang berada disudut ruangan itu. Ia melompat untuk menerjang sosok yang sedang bergelung nyaman didalam sana dengan tubuh gemetar.

Sosok yang tak lain adalah adik kandungnya mulai terbangun dari pulau mimpi. Tersentak kaget dan lekas membuka sepasang obsidian tajamnya dari balik kelopak mata. Kakaknya sedang berlindung dalam dekapannya. Ketakutan. Gemetar. Terisak pelan, dengan bibir melantunkan kalimat-kalimat aneh yang tidak jelas.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. Mengacak-acak surai ravennya yang memang sudah berantakan sembari menguap lebar. Ditenangkannya sang kakak. Mengusap, membelai, dan mendekapnya balik.

"Ada apa, nii-san?"

"Takut. monster. ada. kamar. dalam. takut. takut."

"Tidak ada yang namanya monster, nii-san. Itu pasti hanya bayangan,"

"Ada. petir. datang. tadi. bersama."

"Nah, mungkin nii-san lupa membaca doa tidur lagi, makanya sebelum tidur bacalah doa agar para malaikat senantiasa selalu melindungi nii-san," Belaian meneduhkan menyapu surai panjang Itachi yang berantakan. Sang kakak mengerjapkan matanya dengan raut polos. Ia menggenggam telapak tangan Sasuke yang sedang bertengger manis diatas kepalanya.

"Malaikat. Sasu. malaikat." Pipi Sasuke ditusuk-tusuk sebatas jari telunjuk. Itachi mengatakan kalau Sasuke adalah malaikat itu.

Tawa kecil Sasuke terdengar. Ia menarik bedcover miliknya untuk menyelimuti tubuh sang kakak juga dirinya sendiri. "Bukan, tapi nii-san lah malaikatku dan ibu. Dan.. satu lagi. Ayah kita yang telah menjadi malaikat pelindung dari surga sana. Jadi, ada 2 malaikat Uchiha dirumah ini."

Derap langkah kaki menggema dilantai kayu rumah itu. Didepan pintu kamar Sasuke terlihat Mikoto sedang menatap mereka berdua dengan raut cemas.

"Ada apa, Sasuke, Itachi?"

Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya untuk menyanggah segala kecemasan berlebih sang ibu. "Tidak ada apa-apa, bu. Niisan bilang, dia takut petir. Hujannya deras sekali sih diluar,"

"Itachi takut petir, nak? Ayo, tidur sama ibu," Ajak Mikoto. Ia berjalan kearah kasur lalu duduk ditepiannya. Mengusap rambut putra tertuanya dan ia tersenyum melihat Itachi yang begitu lengket dengan adiknya.

"Tidur. sasu. mau."

"Kau ingin tidur dengan Sasuke? Wah, ibu jadi cemburu rasanya," Sasuke terkekeh melihat ibunya yang pura-pura merajuk dengan wajah skeptis, namun tetap cantik. "Yah, baiklah.. Selamat tidur para malaikat kesayangan ibu." Setelah memberi kecupan dikening kedua putranya, Mikoto lekas beranjak pergi. Menutup pintu kamar Sasuke dan kembali kekamarnya sendiri.

"Ayo kita juga tidur. Malam masih panjang dan besok aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi ke sekolah. Nii-san juga ingin membantu ibu kan?"

Itachi hanya mengangguk. Jujur saja matanya masih sangat mengantuk dan sejak tadi ia sudah berulang kali menguap-nguap lebar. Sembari memeluk Sasuke seperti halnya sebuah guling, Itachi memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat tingkah polos kakaknya sendiri. Membiarkan dirinya dipeluk dan malah menyamankan diri dalam rengkuhan sang kakak, kemudian ikut memejamkan mata.

...

"Sasu. pagi." Sapa Itachi penuh semangat. Dia menarik lengan Sasuke yang terbalut seragam gakurannya lalu menyuruhnya untuk duduk.

"Pagi juga, Nii-san," Sahutnya terkekeh pelan. Beranjak memutar pandangannya, Sasuke tersenyum pada sang ibu. "Pagi, ibu."

"Pagi juga, Sasuke, sayang. Ayo, makanlah.. Kakakmu yang membuatkannya untukmu,"

"Wah benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke kearah Itachi. Si sulung hanya mengangguk dengan cengiran lebarnya. "Kalau begitu akan ku makan. Itadakimasu!" Meraih sumpitnya dan mulai melahap segala menu yang disediakan oleh Itachi untuknya. "Ini enak sekali. Terima kasih, Nii-san."

Putra sulung Uchiha tersenyum senang. Jarinya mencomot sebutir nasi yang ada disudut bibir Sasuke lalu memakannya. Diusapnya helaian hitam si bungsu yang sedang lahap menyantap sarapan buatannya. Betapa sayangnya Itachi pada adik semata wayangnya. Sasuke-nya yang dulu kecil, sekarang sudah beranjak dewasa dan sangat tampan.

"Main. kita. nanti. lagi." Bujuk Itachi, sesaat sebelum Sasuke beranjak dari kursi dan hendak berangkat ke sekolah. Si bungsu mengulas senyumnya, mengacungkan ibu jari dan lekas mengusap poni rambut Itachi.

"Tentu saja. Sehabis pulang sekolahku nanti, kita akan bermain lagi, oke?"

Itachi menanggapinya dengan girang. Melompat riang dan memeluk Sasuke layaknya anak kecil. Membuat Mikoto yang menyaksikan keakraban mereka tersenyum lega. Kedua putranya saling menyayangi dan saling menjaga satu sama lain. Tidak perduli dengan apapun yang orang lain katakan atau gunjingkan, Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke dan dia sangat menghormati kakaknya yang menderita cacat mental sejak lahir.

Setelah mengantar Sasuke sampai kedepan pintu, Itachi berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk bermain dengan robot-robotan miliknya. Usianya yang sudah menginjak 20 tahun tidak terlihat menonjol karna sikapnya yang seperti balita. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang baru menginjak umur 15 tahun tapi sudah terlihat begitu dewasa.

Rona wajahnya berbinar bahagia. Menggerakkan tangannya dan fokusnya tertuju pada tumpukan mainan yang selalu diberikan ibu dan adiknya. Itachi tidak sabar menunggu Sasuke pulang sekolah dan mereka akan bermain bersama.

Namun, harapannya musnah begitu saja. Setelah menunggu hingga sore menjelang, adiknya tidak kunjung pulang. Itachi mondar-mandir didepan pintu utama, berharap Sasuke akan muncul dari balik dinding jalan. Menyapanya dengan senyum cerah seperti biasa, membelai kepalanya, lalu merangkulnya untuk mengajak bermain.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 lewat 46 menit. Hari sudah gelap, dan Itachi tetap tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Berulang kali Mikoto membujuknya untuk masuk, ia tetep bersikukuh dengan rengekan manjanya disertai tangis lalu mengatakan jika dia hanya ingin masuk bersama Sasuke. Tentu saja hanya Mikoto yang mengerti ucapan si sulung dan mampu menerjemahkannya dengan baik.

Pukul 7 malam lewat. Sasuke belum juga pulang. Udara dingin serasa menusuk sampai ke sumsum tulang. Mikoto lelah membujuk dan memutuskan untuk mengawasinya dari jauh. Beliau sempat memakaikan selimut pada tubuh Itachi agar tidak kedinginan, untunglah dia tidak menolaknya.

Pukul 8 lewat 52 menit. Hampir menuju jam 9 malam. Itachi mulai menangis. Merasa kalau Sasuke tidak akan pulang dan tidak ingat janjinya. Dia kecewa dan hanya mampu meluapkan perasaannya lewat tangisan. Suaranya sampai serak, badannya menggigil, bibir gemetar kebiruan, selimutnya sedikit tersingkap, namun diabaikan.

Sampai pada akhirnya bunyi derap langkah kaki terdengar walau samar. Berhenti tepat didepannya dengan sebuah elusan sayang dikepala. Deru napas hangat menerpa telapak tangannya didepan wajah. Itachi berhenti menangis. Mendongak lalu mendapati sepasang intan kelam yang mirip dengan miliknya. Tapi suara tangisannya malah terdengar lebih keras. Penampilan Sasuke sangat berantakan. Penuh luka, seragamnya lusuh juga kotor, rambutnya kusut, namun senyum menawannya masih tetap sama dengan pagi tadi.

"Gomen, Nii-san menungguku sejak tadi? Dasar baka. Kau bisa sakit, dan aku akan menghajar diriku sendiri sampai hal itu terjadi."

"Sasu. luka. sakit."

"Ini tidak sakit. Lukanya bisa disembuhkan nanti kalau diobati. Maafkan aku.. aku terlibat pertengkaran besar tadi, sampai melupakan janjiku. Nii-san jangan marah ya.. Aku sayang Nii-san."

"Nii-san. marah. tidak. juga. Sasu. sayang."

"Hn, terima kasih. Lain kali aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Dan Itachi lekas menerjang adiknya untuk memberi pelukan. Mengusap sekujur tubuh Sasuke yang dipenuhi luka. Dia sangat menyayangi Sasuke dan tidak pernah bisa marah apalagi menyalahkannya. Itachi mencium pipi dan bahu si bungsu. Menangis terisak, sampai lelah lalu tertidur pulas.

..

...

"Nii-san? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tegur Sasuke lembut didepan pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Ia baru saja hendak pulang sekolah, lalu menemukan sosok kakaknya berdiri diam dengan manisnya seraya mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari keberadaan dirinya.

"Sasu. jemput."

Senyum kecil Sasuke terpahat. "Menjemputku? Wah, senangnya! Nii-san hanya sendiri?" Sembari bertanya, Sasuke menuntun lengan Itachi dan berjalan pulang bersama. Tidak menghiraukan tatapan bingung orang-orang disekitarnya dengan argumen yang menyatakan bahwa keduanya mirip. Hanya dengan sekali melirik mereka dapat menyimpulkan kalau Itachi adalah kakak dari Sasuke.

Tapi... melihat sikapnya yang err- aneh. Mereka mulai curiga dan menganggap kalau kakak Sasuke Uchiha adalah pria autis yang mengidap kelainan mental.

"Sendiri." Jawabnya dengan nada bangga. Sulung Uchiha tersenyum cerah, menularkan senyum serupa diwajah tampan Sasuke.

"Nii-san hebat!" Pujinya seraya mengusap poni Itachi seperti biasa, lalu merangkulnya agar tidak tersandung dan terjatuh. Karna beberapa kali Itachi hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan kalau tidak disanggah oleh Sasuke.

Terlebih lagi disekitar siku dan lututnya yang tertutupi celana panjang ada bekas debu aspal yang menempel. Tanda bahwa Itachi sempat terjatuh beberapa kali saat menuju ke sekolahnya.

"Sudah pamit pada ibu tadi? Nanti beliau mencemaskanmu kalau tahu kau tidak ada di dalam kamar,"

Anggukan diberikan Itachi dengan pandangan yang mengarah pada jalan pertokoan. Dimana hilir mudik pejalan kaki terlihat ramai juga sesak. Kalau Sasuke tidak memasang badan sambil merangkulnya, mungkin Itachi akan terbawa arus manusia disini. Padahal saat berangkat tadi tidak seramai ini.

"Sasu. anjing. kasihan." Tunjuk Itachi pada seekor anjing yang kakinya terluka dipinggir jalan. "Tolong. ayo. kasihan."

Sasuke mengangguk lalu mendudukan Itachi pada sebuah kursi panjang yang sekitar jalanannya cukup sepi. "Tunggu aku disini. Aku akan segera kembali dan menolong anjing itu. Jangan kemana-mana, oke?" Anggukan Itachi adalah jawabannya. Sasuke lekas berlari kepinggir jalan. Tidak seperti blok sebelumnya yang dekat dengan jalan raya, ditempat ini tidak seramai jalan tadi, jadi Sasuke bisa dengan leluasa bergerak. Ia berhasil menyelamatkan anjing malang itu dan mengobati kakinya bersama Itachi.

"Inikah keseharianmu yang sebenarnya, Sasuke Uchiha? Manis sekali," Cibir seseorang dengan nada menyebalkan bagi Sasuke. Yang disindir hanya memutar bola matanya seraya mendengus pelan. "Bermain dengan orang autis yang biar kutebak adalah kakakmu, benar? Haha.. Lucu sekali."

"Ada masalah?" Sasuke mendelik tidak suka dengan suara datarnya. Iris hitam miliknya sudah memicing tajam seolah ingin membunuh siapapun yang menghina kakak kandungnya.

"Tidak ada. Apa kau marah? Segitu berartinya kah orang autis ini untuk-"

Brak!

Tanaman pot disebelahnya ditendang sampai hancur. Guratan kemarah Sasuke tercetak jelas. Napasnya memburu dan wajahnya memerah karna memendam amarah. Kepalan tangannya yang memutih memadat disamping kanan dan kiri. Sasuke memasang tubuh didepan Itachi, bersiap melindunginya kalau-kalau terjadi pengeroyokan dadakan ditempat ini.

"Tutup mulutmu yang busuk itu, Pein! Atau aku akan menghancurkan tenggorokanmu karna berani menghina kakakku!" Desisnya berbahaya. Si kembar Zetsu dengan warna kulit yang berbeda sampai meneguk kasar ludahnya melihat raut menyeramkan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Menarik. Seorang pangeran es berwajah datar sepertimu bisa mengamuk seperti ini hanya karna kakakmu," Sudut bibir Pein tertarik dan mematri senyuman miring yang memuakkan. "Jangan-jangan wajah dinginmu itu hanya kedok, eh? Menarik sekali!"

"Apa maumu?"

"Kau akan segera tahu. Yang pasti kekalahan kami minggu lalu harus kau bayar mahal Uchiha. Kau sudah melukai saudaraku dan dia terpaksa memakai kursi roda untuk sementara waktu,"

Sasuke menyeringai setan. "Kurasa, Nagato, cukup pantas menggunakannya,"

"Diam!" Desisnya, emosi Pein tersulut karna nada arogan yang diucapkan Sasuke. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan berhati-hati dalam berbicara. Karna..." Ucapannya terhenti lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk berbisik. "Kesombonganmu itu suatu saat akan menghancurkan dirimu, U-chi-ha. Yah, kau juga akan tahu sendiri nanti."

Sasuke mengernyit. Menatap tajam Pein yang sedang tersenyum penuh misteri. Tak lama mereka pergi dengan tawa memuakkan yang membuat perasaan Sasuke was-was dalam sekejap.

"Sasu.." Panggil Itachi seraya menarik-narik lengan adiknya. "Apa. ada?"

"Hn, tidak ada apa-apa. Semua baik-baik saja kok. Ayo kita pulang, Nii-san." Ajaknya dengan nada melembut seperti biasa. Menampilkan senyuman yang familiar hingga mampu menghilangkan ketakutannya beberapa saat lalu.

..

...

Perkataan Pein waktu itu selalu membekas dan terbayang dalam benaknya. Sasuke takut, Pein akan melakukan pembalasan pada keluarganya, terlebih sang kakak yang sudah pasti tidak akan mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri saat Sasuke tak ada.

Tapi, selagi Itachi berada dirumah semua akan aman. Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Lagipula, Sasuke selalu ada disisinya untuk melindungi Itachi. Benar kan?

Entah kenapa rasanya ia masih mencemaskan sesuatu dan Sasuke tidak tahu apa itu.

"Hari ini ulang tahun, Nii-san, kan? Apa yang akan ibu berikan padanya? Kalau aku masih bingung. Ibu bisa memberikanku saran?" Pinta Sasuke tidak ada ide. Dengan malasnya ia membaringkan setengah tubuhnya pada meja makan. Berpikir tentang hadiah apa yang akan ia berikan untuk kakaknya.

"Ibu membuatkannya syal. Akhir-akhir ini cuaca kadang tidak bisa diprediksi, sudah beberapa hari ini hujan deras dan pada malam harinya suhu udara turun secara drastis. Dan, ibu juga memasakkan makanan kesukaan kakakmu. Kalau menurut ibu, apa yang akan kau berikan pasti akan diterimanya dengan senang hati. Lagipula kehadiranmu saja sudah membuatnya bahagia."

"Eh? Maksud ibu?"

"Kakakmu itu sangat menyayangimu, Sasuke,"

"Aku tahu itu. Lalu?"

"Huh, kau memang tidak peka. Maksud ibu, dengan kau berada disisinya dan selalu menemaninya, itu adalah hadiah terindah untuknya selama ia hidup."

Itachi Uchiha. Kakaknya itu amat sangat menyayanginya. Ya, Sasuke tahu. Karna saat ayahnya -Fugaku Uchiha- masih hidup, beliau pernah bercerita. Betapa bahagianya Itachi ketika Sasuke lahir. Setiap harinya Itachi jugalah yang menjaga dan mengajaknya bermain.

Dilihatnya Mikoto mendekat. Fokus kesadaran Sasuke kembali. Ia merasakan belaian lembut sang ibu pada rambut ravennya. "Apapun yang kau berikan pasti Itachi akan menyukainya."

"Terima kasih, bu. Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang harus kuberikan pada, Nii-san." Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Membiarkan dirinya dicium oleh sang ibu.

"Ibu!" Pekik Itachi diujung ruangan. Sulung Uchiha berjalan dengan wajah yang ditekuk sebal.

"Ara~ sepertinya ada yang cemburu adiknya, ibu cium." Mikoto terkekeh. Dan benar saja, Itachi lekas memeluk Sasuke yang sedang duduk dari belakang dan menciumi kepalanya. Sementara Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil mendapatkan perlakuan posesif sang kakak.

"Sasu. adik. Tachi. punya."

"Hmph! Kau lupa kalau, Sasuke, ibu yang melahirkannya?" Mikoto ikut menperebutkan dirinya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Oh, baiklah.." Lerai Sasuke jengah. "Ibu, bukankah tadi kau bilang ingin berbelanja bersama, Nii-san?" Kelopak matanya mengedip memberi kode. Rencananya memang mereka ingin membuat kejutan untuk Itachi. Sementara Mikoto mengalihkan perhatian Itachi dengan mengajaknya pergi, Sasuke akan membereskan rumah dan menata semua masakkan yang telah dimasak Mikoto diatas meja.

Oke, sepertinya memang terbalik. Tapi itu adalah ide Mikoto. Dia ingin, Sasuke lah yang menyiapkan kejutannya agar lebih berkesan. Mengingat Itachi sangat menghargai apapun yang dilakukan sang adik. Pasti Itachi akan jauh lebih senang kalau Sasuke yang mempersiapkan semuanya.

"Benar juga. Ayo, ikut ibu berbelanja, Itachi." Mikoto segera menggeret putra sulungnya yang belum sempat menjawab dan melihat Itachi mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Sedikit tidak rela karna dijauhkan dari Sasuke. Padahal dia ingin mengajaknya bermain.

"Yosh! Tugasku adalah mempersiapkan semuanya. Bagus sekali, ibu. Ini kan pekerjaan wanita." Sungutnya yang sudah pasti tidak didengar siapapun karna Mikoto dan Itachi sudah pergi beberapa menit lalu.

...

Semua hidangan yang telah dibuat Mikoto sudah tersedia diatas meja. Ruangan pun sudah bersih dan wangi. Beberapa hiasan sederhana telah terpajang. Sekarang saatnya menunggu kepulangan orang yang bersangkutan.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, seharusnya mereka sudah pulang 30 menit yang lalu. Jarak antar super market dan rumah tidak terlalu jauh. Atau mungkin Mikoto memang sengaja ingin mengulur waktu lebih lama.

Ya, tak masalah. Sasuke juga sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya, dan sekarang waktunya bersantai.

Baru saja Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya diatas sofa ruang tengah senyaman mungkin. Pintu utama terdengar dibuka dan dibanting dengan tergesa. Apalagi suara Mikoto yang sesegukan, refleks saja Sasuke bangkit dan langsung berlari untuk menghampiri ibunya.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Mikoto histeris dari arah depan.

"Ibu, ada ap-"

Bruk!

Mikoto segera mendekap Sasuke. Menangis terisak sambil menyebut-nyebut nama putra tertuanya. "Sasuke, kakakmu.."

"Ada apa, bu? Katakan padaku? Kakak kenapa? Dia dimana? Kenapa tidak pulang bersama ibu?" Cecar Sasuke cemas. Ia memeluk tubuh rapuh ibunya seraya mengusap punggungnya lembut.

"Itachi dibawa oleh sekumpulan orang asing. Dia diculik. Kakakmu direbut paksa dari ibu. Sasuke, ibu harus bagaimana? -La-lapor polisi. I-iya aku harus menghubungi polisi. Tapi.. Tapi apa yang harus kukatakan nanti? Aku tidak mengenal mereka. Aku-"

"Ibu tenanglah!" Sasuke menyela, semakin mendekap erat ibunya. Pasti beliau terpukul dan syok sampai bicaranya terdengar panik dan melantur. Sesungguhnya Sasuke juga sama paniknya tapi bagaimanapun dia harus tetap tenang. "Ceritakan padaku bagaimana kejadiannya?"

"Ta-tadi saat diperjalanan pulang, ada mobil yang berhenti tepat disamping kami. La-lalu beberapa orang keluar dari sana dan menyeret Itachi masuk dengan paksa. Mereka mendorong ibu dan mereka bilang ingin meminjam Itachi sebentar. Dan.. dan.. Ya tuhan, Itachi.. Dia pasti menangis ketakutan. Bagaimana kalau dia disakiti? Sasuke, ibu harus... Ibu harus-"

"Ibu, kumohon tenanglah!" Sasuke mendekap Mikoto yang mulai terisak lagi. "Katakan padaku seperti apa rupa penculiknya?" Perasaannya mendadak buruk. Itachi berbeda dari pemuda seusianya. Kakaknya istimewa. Dan, Sasuke juga mengkhawatirkan apa yang ditakutkan oleh Mikoto. Itachi pasti sedang menangis sekarang.

"Ibu tidak ingat. Ibu terlalu panik. Ta-tapi... Ada, ya ada seseorang yang paling menonjol dari yang lain. Dia yang mengatakan ingin meminjam Itachi. Rambutnya berwarna pirang dan wajahnya dipenuhi tindikan-"

"Pein." Sela Sasuke tegas dengan nada yakin.

Inilah yang ditakutinya sejak bertemu Pein beberapa hari lalu. Ia tidak menyangka kalau orang itu akan melakukan tindakan kriminal seperti penculikan. Pein berbeda dari mahasiswa seusianya. Dia adalah pria yang kejam, apalagi Sasuke telah melukai adiknya. Bukankah tidak mungkin kalau Pein tidak akan menyakiti Itachi.

Sasuke bersumpah akan membunuh si wajah paku itu jika melukai kakaknya.

"Sasuke-"

"Maafkan aku, ibu. Ini adalah salahku, tapi aku berjanji akan membawa, Nii-san kembali dengan selamat."

"Apa maksud- hei, Sasuke! Kau mau kemana, nak?"

Namun, Sasuke sudah melesat keluar rumah dengan tergesa-gesa. Mikoto hanya mampu berdoa untuk keselamatan putra-putranya, sejujurnya ia masih belum mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi. Tapi dia percaya kalau Sasuke akan melakukan sesuatu dan membawa pulang Itachi.

..

...

"Hahaha! Orang ini sungguh idiot! Kenapa Sasuke si brengsek itu bisa memiliki kakak autis macam dia? Memalukan sekali!" Pein mencibir. Jarinya menoyor kepala Itachi yang duduk bersender pada sebuah pilar sambil menangis terisak. Tubuhnya terikat menyatu dan mulutnya tersumpal kain hingga yang terdengar hanya erangan dan rintihan.

"Menurutmu bocah menyebalkan itu akan datang?" Tanya salah satu anak buahnya yang memiliki postur tubuh paling besar.

"Tentu saja. Sasuke sangat menyayangi kakaknya, tidak mungkin dia tidak datang lalu mengabaikannya."

Tepat setelah Pein berkata demikian. Pintu markas mereka didobrak paksa. Hanya sekali hentakan kaki, pintu itu berhasil jebol oleh Sasuke. Ekspresinya yang biasanya tenang dan dingin, kini tampak murka. Matanya berkilat tajam. Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Apalagi saat melihat keadaan kakaknya yang menangis ketakutan sampai matanya sembab. Dia sangat geram. Dan sekali pukulan, anak buah Pein yang berniat menyapa kedatangannya dengan pemukul kayu, lekas terkapar tak berdaya dilantai.

"Lepaskan kakakku, dasar pengecut!"

"Enak saja. Kau pikir ini tempat penitipan anak? Semudah itu kau menjemputnya, huh?"

"Apa maumu, Pein? Aku sudah ada disini jadi lepaskan dia dan urusanmu denganku,"

"Ckckck, tidak seperti itu Sasuke," Pein menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya dengan nada mengejek. "Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang cerdik. Saat kami membebaskan kakakmu, kau pasti akan memikirkan cara untuk segera membawanya kabur dari sini. Begitu kan?"

Sasuke mendecih. Evilsmirk pemuda bertindik itu sangat mengganggu dan terlihat licik. Dia tidak menyukainya. Awas saja, Sasuke akan menghajar wajah menyebalkan itu tanpa ampun.

"Lalu? Cepatlah! Aku tidak suka berbasa-basi!"

"Uchiha memang selalu _to the point_ ya. Hahaha! Menarik!" Jentikan jari dari Pein, dalam sekejap membuat Sasuke terkepung oleh para anak buahnya.

"Begitu? Kau ingin main keroyokan? Keh, benar-benar pengecut!"

"Diam! Mulut sombongmu itu akan menerima ganjarannya sialan!" Satu gerakan jari, memberi komando pada kumpulan berandal itu. Seperti halnya menggerakan pion, Pein mendesak Sasuke hanya dengan gerakan jari yang berupa strategi.

 _'Dia sudah merencakannya rupanya. Sial!'_

Mau tak mau Sasuke mengikuti permainan Pein. Dia menangkis, menyerang, bertahan, semuanya dilakukan seorang diri. Gerakannya sangat lincah. Sasuke tetap berkelahi dengan tenang dan memanfaatkan keadaan disekitarnya.

Setengah anak buah Pein tumbang tak berdaya. Keringat bercucuran dari pelipis Sasuke, ruam diwajahnya mulai terlihat saat ia lengah dan terhantam beberapa kali oleh tinjuan kuat.

"Mmmphhmmhemmff!" Gumaman Itachi membuyarkan konsentrasi Sasuke. Ia terbelalak melihat Pein yang meletakkan ujung pisau dileher kakaknya. Itachi menangis dan meronta-ronta. Dia semakin ketakutan. Menatap Sasuke dengan sorotan pilunya yang membuat Sasuke lemah.

Buak!

Kepalanya terhantam kayu sampai benda itu terbelah menjadi dua. Meski sudah lapuk tapi tetap sakit saat terkena _damage_ -nya. Sasuke terlempar menubruk lantai. Ia mengerang, memegang belakang kepalanya yang berdenyut ngilu. Cairan anyir memenuhi telapak tangannya. Pandangannya berbayang lalu berputar-putar tidak fokus.

"Aku memegang kelemahanmu, Sasuke. Kalau kau salah langkah sedikit saja, nyawa kakakmu ini taruhannya,"

"Breng-sek!"

"Habisi dia!"

Posisi kini terbalik. Sasuke tidak lagi berkutik. Dia membiarkan dirinya dipukul dan dijadikan samsak tinju dadakan. Dia hanya melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan lalu meringkuk diatas lantai. Suara tawa Pein menggema sampai ditelinganya, disertai tangisan pilu Itachi yang kian kencang. Sasuke tahu kakaknya pasti tengah mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Bibir Sasuke mengulum senyum. Ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk menoleh kearah Itachi. Menatapnya dengan lembut seolah berkata 'Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir.' Meski begitu tidak ada satu orang kakakpun di dunia ini yang rela melihat adik tercintanya disakiti.

20 menit kemudian. Para anak buah Pein telah kehabisan tenaga untuk memukuli Sasuke. Mereka semua kelelahan. Penampilannya sampai acak-acakan, tetapi keadaan Sasuke jauh lebih mengenaskan. Pakaiannya tercabik-cabik, tubuhnya penuh luka dan lebam, dan darah menetes-netes dari kepala serta mulut dan hidungnya.

"Sudah merasakannya? Sekarang kau tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi adikku, heh?" Senyum sinis Pein terpapar. Ia sangat puas melihat Sasuke yang terkenal dingin dan sombong telah tergeletak tanpa tenaga dihadapannya. Setimpal dengan keadaan adiknya, Nagato yang hampir sekarat karna terlibat pertarungan dengan Sasuke beberapa minggu lalu.

Adiknya adalah teman satu sekolah Sasuke. Sejak dulu, ia tahu kalau Nagato tidak pernah menyukai bocah Uchiha itu, yang dianggapnya selalu mengalahkan popularitasnya. Dan saat itu perkelahian itu terjadi memang karna ulah Nagato yang berusaha memberi pelajaran pada pemuda dingin nan sombong itu, tapi rupanya meski dikeroyok oleh puluhan orang Sasuke tetap tidak terkalahkan. Alhasil malah Nagato yang menderita luka hebat sampai masuk UGD.

Sebagai kakak, mana mungkin Pein membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Meski kesalahan tidak sepenuhnya pada Sasuke. Tapi dia tidak akan mau mengakuinya. Yang Pein tahu, adiknya nyaris sekarat gara-gara ulah Sasuke. Ia takkan pernah lupa bagaimana sakitnya Pein saat tersadar dari komanya. Karna itulah Sasuke harus merasakan apa yang dirinya dan adiknya rasakan.

"Ini belum selesai. Kau melukai adikku, maka aku akan melukai kakakmu. Itu impas bukan?" Nada suara yang menyimpan mara bahaya itu berdengung ditelinga Sasuke. Ia berusaha membuka matanya yang terpejam rapat. Menoleh kearah kakaknya yang mulai tidak tenang dalam posisinya terikat lalu melihat Pein yang ingin mendekatinya dengan menggenggam sebilah pisau.

"Setelah ini barulah kita impas," Ulangnya lagi. Menciptakan kesan horror dimata Sasuke.

"Jangan! Biar aku saja. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa!" Cegahnya seraya berusaha berdiri tapi kakinya linu dan nyeri. Sasuke menggeleng, ia merangkak sekuat tenaga untuk sampai ditempat Itachi. "Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika melukai kakakku, Pein!"

"Aku juga memiliki sumpah yang sama, dan kau sudah melukai adikku,"

"Nagatolah yang memulainya, dia yang selalu mengusik hidupku!"

"Apapun alasannya kau tetap bersalah dimataku. Rasa sayangku pada Nagato, sanggup merubahku menjadi seorang iblis yang tidak memiliki perasaan,"

"Berhenti!" Sasuke kian mempercepat gerakan tangannya untuk merangkak. Berkali-kali ia berusaha berdiri, namun selalu gagal. "Berhenti kubilang!" Teriaknya lebih keras tapi tidak digubris oleh orang yang bersangkutan. Pein sudah berada disamping Itachi. Dia mengeluarkan pisaunya dan mendekatkannya pada wajah sulung Uchiha.

Sasuke kini telah berhasil berdiri. Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan rasa ngilu disekujur tubuhnya. "Nii-san!" Panggilnya panik. Beberapa orang menahan pergerakan Sasuke sampai ia tidak mampu bergerak karna tenaganya habis walau untuk memberontak sekalipun.

"Jangan! Aku benar-benar bersumpah akan membunuhmu, brengsek!"

Pein hanya mencibir lewat tatapan matanya. Ujung pisau itu bergerak kearah leher lalu menggoresnya pelan-pelan, seperti ingin bermain-main dan menyiksa Itachi maupun Sasuke yang melihatnya.

"Aaarrgh! Brengsek kau Pein! Akan kubunuh kau sekarang juga!" Sasuke memberontak. Kakinya menendang-nendang dengan brutal. "Lepaskan sialan!" Ia menghentakkan kepala serta tubuhnya untuk memukul. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke bebas. Tapi ujung pisau itu sekarang beralih kearah mata Itachi yang terus-menerus mengucurkan airmata.

Baru beberapa langkah, Sasuke kembali dihadang. Tubuhnya ditahan dengan banyaknya tangan yang mengekang kebebasannya. Lagi-lagi ia menggeram. Pein sudah menyeringai kemenangan, bersiap-siap melukai Itachi lagi, tapi suara teriakan dari arah pintu depan menghentikan gerakannya. Beberapa orang yang tidak dikenalnya bermunculan satu persatu dan menghajar anak buahnya yang tersisa.

"A-apa?" Pein memandang tidak percaya. Bala bantuan kah? Giginya bergemelutuk kesal. Bersiap menancapkan benda tajam itu ditubuh Itachi, namun sebuah tangan pucat mencengkeram lengannya dengan kuat. "Kau?!" Ia lupa bahwa Sasuke masih bisa bergerak tadi. Karna serangan dadakan tadi, Pein sampai lupa mengawasi keberadaan Sasuke yang sudah lepas dari kekangan anak buahnya.

Remasan Sasuke menguat dan dengan sigap ia melayangkan kepalan tangannya untuk memukul Pein. Dia sangat murka dan ia sangat marah luar biasa. Rasa sakit ditubuhnya terabaikan begitu saja. Sasuke seperti orang kesetanan menghajar Pein. Tidak memberikan kesempatan pemuda bertindik itu untuk melawan. Amarah yang menguasainya telah meretakkan topeng es yang selama ini ia pasang. Karna sosok aslinya adalah iblis dengan kepakan sayap malaikat.

"Kau bilang rasa sayangmu pada Nagato sanggup merubahmu menjadi iblis tak berperasaan kan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada menghina. Seringai mengerikannya melebar hingga sanggup membuat Pein menelan ludahnya gugup. Pemuda pirang itu ketakutan dengan rupa asli Sasuke yang mengerikan jika sedang marah.

"Aku lupa bilang. Kalau sosok asliku ketika diluar adalah iblis sesungguhnya. Kau hanya membangkitkan naluri liarku yang sejak awal memang tidak memiliki perasaan sedikitpun. Khususnya pada orang-orang seperti dirimu." Sasuke merebut pisau yang tergeletak jatuh tak jauh dari posisinya menghajar Pein. Ia menyayat tubuh Pein tanpa ampun. Membiarkan lolongan kesakitan pria itu menggema. Teriakan, jeritan, bahkan permohonan tidak digubrisnya.

Sekarang yang terekam dalam lensa kelam Sasuke adalah seorang pengecut yang sejak awal memang tidak memiliki apa-apa selain tipu daya muslihat. Sasuke menyeringai keji, menjilat ujung pisau itu dan menikmati ratapan permohonan pria yang tak berdaya dibawah tubuhnya.

Pein mati-matian menahan rasa takutnya walau ekspresinya sekarang sudah dapat terlihat ingin menangis. Sayatan yang diberikan Sasuke tidak terlalu dalam, tapi amat sangat menyakitkan karna dia melakukannya dengan gerakan main-main, seperti yang dilakukannya tadi pada Itachi.

"A-ampuni aku... Aku me-mengaku kalah," Pein memohon belas kasih. Sasuke memicing tidak suka. Ia menggeram lalu mengangkat kerah pakaian Pein dan melemparnya sampai tersungkur dibawah kaki Itachi.

"Minta maaf pada kakakku lalu bersujud dibawah kakinya untuk memohon ampun!" Katanya sadis.

Pein menuruti keinginan Sasuke. Persetan dengan harga dirinya. Nyawanya kini lebih berharga dari semua keangkuhan yang ia miliki. Pein akhirnya bersujud dibawah kaki Itachi dan memohon ampun seperti yang diperintahkan Sasuke padanya.

"A-aku... aku minta maaf. Tolong ampuni aku."

"Cium kakinya!"

Lagi-lagi Pein menurut. Ia mencium kaki Itachi lalu mendapatkan tendangan telak dari Sasuke.

"Sekarang pergi kau! Ajak para antek-antekmu itu, sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Dengan segera, Pein memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mundur. Walau sebenarnya tempat itu adalah markas kebesarannya, tapi menghadapi seorang iblis lebih menakutkan dari apapun.

Setelah kepergian Pein dan anak buahnya. Sasuke mengerling pada beberapa orang temannya yang sudah datang menolong. Ada Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru. Dan Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda terima kasih. Kemudian ia berlutut didepan Itachi untuk membebaskan kakaknya.

"Nii-san tak apa-apa? Dibagian mana yang sakit?" Tanya Sasuke lembut, saat Itachi yang sudah bebas langsung menghambur kepelukannya. Ia mengusap punggung kakaknya yang gemetar. Sifat sadis dan topeng iblisnya berganti dengan raut malaikat didepan sosok sang kakak.

"Takut. Sasu." Katanya sesegukan.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku disini bersama Nii-san," Pelukannya terlepas. Ada rasa sesal dihatinya saat melihat luka dileher kakaknya. Sasuke membersihkan darah yang menetes dengan sapu tangannya. Lalu merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mengambil plester _band-aid_ yang selalu ia sediakan untuk keadaan darurat, kemudian menempelkannya untuk menutupi luka Itachi.

"Sasu. luka. sakit?"

"Yah, sedikit,"

"Maaf."

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Sasu. luka. Nii-san. gara-gara."

Sasuke menggeleng. Mengusap poni rambut Itachi dengan sayang lalu tersenyum meneduhkan. "Justru akulah yang harusnya minta maaf. Karna ulahku, Nii-san jadi terlibat,"

"Sasu. salah. tidak. Sasu. sayang. adik. Nii-san."

"Kakak juga kakak kesayanganku," Sasuke terkekeh saat Itachi mendekapnya penuh kasih sayang. "Aku akan selalu melindungi, Nii-san. Seperti yang selalu Nii-san lakukan padaku dulu." Janjinya.

Sasuke meringis saat lebam pada wajahnya disentuh Itachi. Sasuke menangkup pipi sang kakak lalu membersihkan sisa airmata beserta jejaknya. "Ibu sudah menunggu kita dirumah, sebaiknya kita segera pulang." Ajaknya, direspon anggukan oleh Itachi sembari mengecupi lebam yang ada diwajah Sasuke. Sang adik hanya tersenyum lalu berusaha bangkit dengan dibantu oleh sang kakak dan teman-temannya.

..

...

Mikoto tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan rasa syukur dan memeluk putra tertuanya dengan erat. Ia menangis bahagia, melihat kedua putranya selamat, walaupun sempat khawatir melihat kondisi Sasuke yang berantakan dan dipenuhi lebam. Tapi mendengar Sasuke berkata ia tak apa-apa dengan cengiran lebarnya, cukup menenangkan kekalutannya. Putra bungsunya memang sangat kuat. Seperti mendiang suaminya yang telah tiada.

"Menurutmu, Pein dan Nagato, akan menuntut balas lagi?" Tanya Naruto saat mereka berkumpul diberanda depan.

"Entahlah.. Kalau dia sampai melakukannya lagi, aku akan langsung membunuhnya saat itu juga,"

"Seharusnya kau melaporkan mereka ke polisi, Sasuke," Gerutu Kiba. Sebenarnya dia sudah mengatakannya saat Sasuke menelpon mereka dan meminta bantuan. Tetapi Sasuke menolaknya. Dia bilang, dirinya tidak akan puas menghajar bedebah itu jika ada polisi disana.

"Kau kan sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari Sasuke soal itu, Kiba," Kata Shikamaru dengan raut malasnya.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku kesal," Sungutnya.

"Sudahlah, ini adalah masalahnya Sasuke kita tidak berhak ikut campur," Lerai Neji.

"Ya, dan sebagai teman. Jika ada salah satu diantara kita berada dalam bahaya, kita wajib menolongnya." Naruto memberikan cengirannya setelah berbicara dengan nada tegas seperti biasa.

"Terima kasih. Tanpa kalian mungkin kakakku sudah terluka parah. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak."

"Tak masalah." Jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu. Jaa!"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk lalu beranjak untuk masuk. Sesampainya didalam. Itachi lekas menghampirinya dan menariknya untuk duduk bersama diruang makan.

"Ah, benar juga! Otanjoubi omedetou, Nii-san." Ucap Sasuke yang segera dibalas pelukan hangat dari Itachi.

"Kasih. terima. Sasu."

"Oh ya, ini hadiah dariku. Maaf aku tidak sempat membungkusnya, tapi semoga kau suka." Sasuke memakaikan sesuatu pada pergelangan tangan Itachi dan menunjukkannya setelah terpasang. Ia juga menunjukkan benda yang sama dipergelangan tangannya.

"Wah, bagusnya!" Seru Mikoto senang. Melihat gelang rajutan berwarna hitam yang terpasang dipergelangan tangan kedua putranya.

"Gelang ini adalah tanda persaudaraan kita. Tapi meskipun benda ini suatu saat putus atau hilang, Nii-san tidak perlu khawatir. Karna hubungan persaudaraan kita tidak akan pernah putus oleh apapun. Kau adalah kakakku, dan aku adalah adikmu. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah hal itu meski takdir sekalipun." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan Itachi lekas menggesekkan hindungnya dengan hidung Sasuke.

"Benar kan ibu?"

Mikoto mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Sasuke lalu beranjak menghampiri keduanya dan mendekap keduanya dengan penuh rasa bangga.

"Ibu menyayangi kalian berdua. Kalian benar-benar putra ibu yang paling hebat."

"Tachi. sayang. ibu. Sasu. sayang. juga."

Senyum Sasuke merekah saat Itachi memeluk dan mencium pipinya. Dan Mikoto lagi-lagi mendekap mereka dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Hidup memang tak lagi sama dengan yang dulu. Dunia ini memang kejam, tapi jauh lebih kejam jika kita mengabaikan saudara kita sendiri. Mungkin Itachi memang memiliki cacat mental. Tidak bisa seperti seorang kakak pada umumnya yang melindungi dan mengayomi keluarganya. Tapi bagi Sasuke, Itachi tetaplah Itachi. Kakaknya yang hebat dan selalu sayang padanya.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

Oke. Ini gaje. Itachi ternistai banget disini. Abis nagi bosen bikin Itachi yang tegas dan berwibawa. Sekali-kali gapapa kan kalo Sasuke yang memegang peranan penting untuk melindungi keluarganya. Wkwkwk...

Sebenernya ini buat hadiah ultah itachi tapi karna sibuk baru bisa dipost sekarang deh. hmph! Buat yang bingung sama dialog itachi, silahkan tanya langsung ke orangnya. Kan cuma dia, keluarganya, dan tuhan yang tahu. Nagi mah mana tahu. Wkwkwk...


End file.
